Hold Me All Night
by lizook
Summary: What are you doing? I mean, other than staring at me."


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B are in an established relationship

**A/N**: Thanks to **K. Elisabeth** for nodding along as I threw ideas at her and **Cupcakebean** for the look over.

**Disclaimer**: Bones isn't mine. Title from Shania Twain's _I Won't Leave You Lonely_, the feel of which is what inspired this fic.

* * *

Kicking the covers back, he stood, grinning as his gaze drifted down her bare shoulder, over the curve of her hip... he'd never tire of the sight. Not even in sixty or seventy years.

"What are you doing?" She stretched, adjusting his Led Zeppelin t-shirt so it was hanging correctly while he crossed to her side of the bed. "I mean, other than staring at me."

He smiled softly, twining their fingers together as he settled on the edge of the mattress. "I was not staring. I was simply... admiring... Your hair's all messed up and you just look... you look really happy, Bones."

"Mmm." She inhaled deeply, eyes closing as the temperate June air wrapped around them. "Considering the amounts of dopamine and norepinephrine I experienced in the past hour... "

"Geez, Bones, way to take the romance out of the moment." He ran his thumb over her knuckles, grinning as he drew figure eights across her skin and she shuddered.

"If you would have let me complete my thought you would have learned that those levels don't account for the feeling of... warmth... I often experience after we have intercourse." His smile grew and he leaned down, brushing his lips across her cheek and over her jaw before standing, their hands still joined together. He gave a small tug, chuckling as she groaned and fell back against the pillow.

"Booth, it's late and I'm actually quite comfortable..."

"C'mon, just five minutes..." He turned, pulling her with him as he slid open the door and stepped out onto the balcony.

"But-" She shook her head, pushing the door shut with her foot as he leaned against the wall. "Why? What are we going to see out here? The pollution generally obscures the stars and, while the skyline is impressive, we've both-"

"Shh." He pressed his hand into the curve of her waist, tugging her against him as he tipped his head skyward.

Sighing, she followed his lead, leaning into him as she realized it was surprisingly clear tonight, the waning crescent moon hanging low in the sky as stars winked against the inky black of the night. "It's quite impressive, isn't it? To think that some of that light is billions of years old..."

"Are you trying to break my brain?" He sat down on the cement, holding his hand out to her as she lowered herself next to him, their knees brushing as his raised arm fell over her shoulders.

"This is elementary science, Booth. Perhaps I should consider making a contribution to expand the science department of your former scho-"

"I understand it. It's just a little overwhelming to think about."

"Mmm." She leaned against him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Sort of like trying to comprehend where the name 'Swedish Fish' came from."

Groaning, he rolled his eyes and turned to face her. They'd been over this _at least _five times since he'd returned from the market with the soy milk she'd requested and a bag of the red, gummy fish. She'd grinned like... well, like a kid in a candy store... hurriedly explaining that it had been _years _since she'd had one and wondered if they tasted just like she remembered.

"It's just I still don't understand why the candy is-"

"Bones, we looked it up after you ate half the bag."

"Yes." She slipped her hand under the waistband of his boxers, nails dragging across his hip. "And it said said they were created by a _Finnish_ corporation. Why would they market a product named after another country? Besides..." She leaned back on her elbows to really stare up at the sky, mouth curling up as he followed her lead. "There's no fish it accurately resembles - Swedish or otherwise."

"You should write a letter to the company." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and reclined the rest of the way, hands clasped behind his head as she curled her body into his, head falling to his chest.

"Perhaps I will. I'll compliment them maintaining a palatable product for so many years before inquiring about the origins of the name."

"Mmm." He yawned, eyes slipping shut. "Sounds... like...." Another yawn. "A plan..."

Feeling his breath evening beside her, she laughed lightly and draped her leg over his, strangely comfortable on concrete in the warm summer air.

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Now _I'm _too tired to move." He tilted his head, smiling down at her before lifting his arm and tugging her closer, her hair splaying over his bare chest, their legs tangling together, as her body covered his.

"I told you it was late."

"You did." His hands ran down her back, brushing against the soft fabric of her (_his_) shirt. "I don't think I can move."

"Then don't." She glanced over her shoulder, making sure the door was shut before pressing her lips to his jaw. He exhaled lightly, arms tightening around her as she relaxed against him once more and they closed their eyes.


End file.
